fantastic_pretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
Myoudouin Itsuki
Myoudouin Itsuki (明堂院いつき Myoudouin Itsuki) is a supporting character from HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn. Itsuki is the "light" to the "darkness" of Myoudouin Hinata, thus making them twin sisters. Appearance Itsuki in her civilian appearance has brown hair cut into a short boyish style with the tips fanning out a bit with straight bangs, and has brown eyes. She is seen in earlier episodes wearing the boy's uniform for another school. As Cure Sunshine, her hair turns yellow and changes length drastically and is pulled into two twin tails tied with orange ribbons and orange blossoms attached, and her eyes also changed to a yellow color. Her outfit is a two-piece midriff-baring set in white with orange trim. The top of her outfit has puffy sleeves and a large golden bow on the chest with a green and silver brooch at the front. An orange ribbon is tied around her neck and forms a bow in the back. The skirt of the outfit has a top white layer consisting of several panels, and underneath that is another layer of golden-orange fabrics made to look like petals. The waistband of the skirt is orange, has pale yellow flowers attached, and forms a v-shape revealing her navel. Her boots reach up to under her knees and are trimmed in orange with ribbons lacing up in the front and forming bows in the back. She wears an orange wristlet with a petal-like frill around each wrist and a set of gold/orange flower earrings. Personality Itsuki is gentle, civilized, and very caring for her friends. She was also very quiet, due to having amnesia before the events of HPCR19. History Itsuki had been speaking in Hinata's head ever since she was a child, advising her. Meeting Hinata In HPCR19, Itsuki was training in her "memory place", where Hinata and Potpourri had arrived. Much to Hinata and Potpourri's shock, Itsuki didn't remember anything. Later on in the episode, the Cures had gathered and tried to help Itsuki remember, but nothing worked. Hinata took Itsuki to her home, and introduced Itsuki to her parents. A Desertrian had started rampaging later on, and so the Cures transformed to fight it. Itsuki ran outside, and saw the Cures fight. Aranya soon saw Itsuki and told the Desertrian to aim for her. Potpourri shielded Itsuki from the Desertrian's attack, and Potpourri dropped a perfume bottle. Itsuki picked it up, and stared at the Pretty Cures. She then got her memories back and transformed into Cure Sunshine again. Relationships * Myoudouin Hinata - 'Her younger twin sister. The two girls appear to care for each other very much, and Itsuki will do anything to protect Hinata. * 'Potpourri - 'Potpourri was Itsuki's previous partner. Potpourri seemed to have admired Itsuki in the past, calling her "one of the bravest people she knew". Cure Sunshine '"The flower that bathes in sunlight, Cure Sunshine!" 陽の光浴びる一輪の花、キュアサンシャイン！ Hi no hikari abiru ichirin no hana, Kyua Sanshain! ' Cure Sunshine' (キュアサンシャイン Kyua Sanshain) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Itsuki. Her powers are based off the sun. As Cure Sunshine, Itsuki has limited time to be in this form, five minutes at most. This is due to the existence of Cure Sunburst. She cannot perform purification attacks any more, but she can still use sub-attacks. Attacks * Sunshine Flash - '''Cure Sunshine draws a circle of light with both hands and then releases the light at the target. Songs Itsuki's voice actress, '''Kuwashima Houko, has participated in only one image song for the character she voices. This song is a duet with Horie Yui, who voices Myoudouin Hinata. Duets * WE WILL RISE (along with Horie Yui) Trivia Gallery Category:Stubs Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Characters Category:Cures Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures